the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:S1510/Sinners
A five sinners is Victor, Patricia, Mr. Sweet, Fabian, Alfie in possesion of Robert Frobisher-Smythe.The sinners is evil versions of nice peoples. Victorredeyes.jpg P_sinner.png Cap520.PNG Ghht.png Alfie is a sinner.png Sins Victor - Greed Patricia - Wrath Mr. Sweet - Envy Fabian - Pride Alfie - Anger Sign Sign of sinners is red eyes. General Sinners Victor After learning that Frobisher was indeed free, he went to him and asked to work with him. He told him Caroline was a liar and was holding them back and that Frobisher and himself should work together. When asked if he were greedy, Victor told Frobisher he was and Frobisher pushed him into the sarcophagus, making Victor his first sinner. He is the sinner of greed. He was pushed in the Fourth From The Left his soul layed between Alfie & Fabian. Patricia Ms. Denby dropped hints here and there to Patricia that Eddie may have been cheating on her. Ms.Denby then wrote love letters and began messaging Eddie. Finally, she gave the laptop to Patricia, knowing that she'll through the messages. Heartbroken and angry, Patricia ran off. Though it is not shown, we assume that after she ran off crying Denby had grabbed her, pulled her into the gatehous and pushed her into the sarcaphogis after Patricia admitted her sin. It was also shown in one of Eddie's visions, that Patricia was pushed into the sarcophagus by Ms. Denby. She is sinner of wrath. Her soul is at the far end of the door next to Mr. Sweet. Mr. Sweet He walked into Victor's office to see Denby and Victor eating. He was jealous and upset that he wasn't invited to eat with them. Denby and Victor took him to the gatehouse claiming that they had lunch plans when in fact they wanted to make him their third sinner. He is the sinner of envy. His soul lies between Patricia & Alfie on the second sarcophagus from the left. Fabian Frobisher came to him at Anubis House asking for his help seemingly dying. He claimed he needed his tank. Frobisher told Fabian he would carry on with his work and that he trusted only him. Then he took Fabian to the gate house and tricked him into going into the chamber where he revealed he was faking the entire time. He told Fabian he should be ashamed. Fabian wasn't ashamed but in fact proud. Fabian is then pushed into the sarcophagus where Frobishar later tells him they didn't want him for shame, they wanted him for Pride. He is the sinner of pride. His soul is nearest the door next to Victor's. Alfie Alfie is searching for his artifact in the gatehouse when caught by Frobisher. Alfie tries to make a run for it with his artifact, but Frobisher holds a grip on him. Eddie and KT appear and take Alfie's artifact while Frobisher takes Alfie up to the tank room. Alfie tells Frobisher, Victor, and Denby that they can't capture him due to the fact that he hasn't sinned. They then taunt him by saying that they will capture Willow instead. Alfie becomes furious and they throw him into the sarcophagus. He is the sinner of anger. His soul was between Victor's and Mr. Sweet's in the middle of the room. Other Sinners Once all five sinners were taken, Ammut comes but not in full human form. She tells Robert that he needs to capture more sinners and gives him a book to do so. Robert goes to the school and Mr. Sweet makes an assembly. There, Robert opens the book and all of the students in the room (apart from Willow because she had the key to protect her from becoming a sinner) become sinners. Later Patricia, Fabian and Alfie go back to the house and bring them all to Robert and they are seen having their souls taken. The only item that could prevent anyone from becoming a sinner was the moon or sun key. Category:Blog posts